


Time in Dreams Is Frozen ( You can never get away from where you've been. )

by helenayang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang
Summary: 他身上總是帶著一張照片。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	Time in Dreams Is Frozen ( You can never get away from where you've been. )

他身上總是帶著一張照片，拍立得的底片，掌心大小，有凹過的明顯摺痕，也有茶漬或鮮血的痕跡。他總是隨身帶著它，視情況而定藏在不同的地方，夾在皮夾裡，夾在外套內襯，在他們忙著解開彼此的褲子時從口袋悄悄飄落，夾在他們隨之掉落的其他衣物裡面。

那張照片幾乎是全糊的，一整團黑影，和看起來像掌鏡者手的陰影，霸佔照片左下角三分之一的空間，看不清楚拍攝的場景或人影，也讀不出它代表的意涵，在任何人眼裡，它都是張拍壞的照片，讓人無法理解，也難以聯想到任何紀念價值。但他還是習慣隨身帶著它，像戴著手錶，配著槍，檢查彈匣數量的稀鬆平常，彷彿是一種習慣，彷彿已經是他生活裡不可或缺的配件。

他不是個會隨意過問他事情的人，他對他具備足夠的基礎認識，生活和工作上的──當然也有肉體上的，在那些不言自明的匆促性愛裏頭，他掌握他不少有趣的反應和神秘的舉止；但對他來說，性愛也不足以成為該讓某人坦白某些事情的理由，這是他習慣拿捏的距離，也是他認為能跟他維持的距離。那男人似乎也沒有刻意去藏、去讓他看見、或去解釋什麼，他是個熱愛交談的人，卻從來沒有談過自己的事，他像一杯剛泡好的茶會冒出的熱氣，剛點燃的菸會揚起的煙霧，它就在那裏，讓你看的見，卻很快就會消散而去，不留下一點痕跡讓他可循，只剩氣味──氣味總是最難忽視的，像是茶香，淡淡的菸味，他身上和自己無比相似的古龍水味。

「你為什麼隨身帶著它？」有天他忍不住開口問，在那人撿起地上的褲子準備穿回去時。他赤裸的臀部佈滿泛紅的指印，淺淺的牙痕，股間乾掉的精液。他聞聲回過頭，他則吞了口口水，抬起下巴示意他手裡的東西。「那張照片。」

他揮舞那張模糊的照片。「你說這個？」他說。

「是的。」他說，看見他又再次把視線緊緊鎖在自己身上。他走下床，撿起躺在床腳皺成一團的內褲，假裝尋找他的皮帶，別開他乘載太多感情的視線。「那上面什麼都沒有。」

「並不是什麼都沒有。」他開口回答。他轉過頭，看著他低頭凝視手裡的照片，露出淺淺的笑容。他走向他，在他面前舉起那張照片，讓他皺眉看著那團黑影，那隻手，和那只有一點點淺白色的背景，什麼都沒有。「這個人，」他說。「他欠我東西。」

「那是一個人？」他詫異地說。

「他的背影。」他笑了出來，把照片翻回正面欣賞它。「趁他不注意時拍的。」

「拍得不是很清楚。」

「我不需要。我記得他的臉長什麼樣子。」他說。「到哪裡我都記得。」

他語氣裡的某些部分使他有些不安。他舔了舔嘴唇，撈起沙發上的運動衫開始穿上。「他欠你什麼東西？」他隨口問。

他一語不發，視線穿過他的身體看向遠方。他臉上有一閃而逝的痛苦神情，隨即深吸一口氣，張嘴幾次才給出了答案。

「很多東西。」他最終這麼說。

他可能問得太多了，他想，他該中止這個話題，像之前的每一次一樣，在有著默契的沉默裡離開對方的房間；他其實也不需要回答這些問題的，他問過那人很多沒得到解答的問題，他的年紀、他軍隊的編號、他何時第一次跟男人上床、他到底為誰工作，既然這些都得不到解答，這次應該也不會是例外。他在複雜的思緒裡穿回運動衫，扣起皮帶，而他仍靜靜地站在他面前，穿著一條寬鬆的短褲，低頭盯著那張模糊的照片。

「尼爾。」他出聲道，想把他喚回現實裡。

尼爾抬頭看他，將照片對摺重新塞回口袋，走來自己面前，伸手撫過他臉上那些傷口，昨晚被一拳揍在臉上的記憶無比清晰，瘀青不深，但還是有點刺痛，有時他仍能聞到鼻腔裡盈滿的鐵銹味。尼爾低頭含住自己的嘴唇，輕柔而小心翼翼，像在給自己推開他的機會，他貼著尼爾的嘴唇嘆息，雙手手掌貼在他的腰上，緩慢地去迎合這次的親吻，直到感覺到有隻手正在解開他的皮帶，將自己紮進褲子裡的衣服重新拉出來，他斷開親吻，輕輕握住他的手，想著他為何又露出這種飽含懷念的表情。

「我們該去做準備了。」他說。「得想想怎麼在高速公路上安全劫車。」

尼爾盯著他看了一陣子，最後放開勾著自己褲頭的手。「你很幸運。」他用輕鬆的語氣說，重新掛上那種神秘的微笑。「我學過幾年的愛沙尼亞語。」

「我就指望這個了。」他說。「準備好就來敲我的門。」

他看著尼爾點點頭，把壓在棉被底下的襯衫撈出來，走進浴室後關上門。他鬆了一口氣，回想他們預計好的行程，準備離開這間房間。不過在他能轉開門把之前，浴室的門又開了，他回過頭去，看見尼爾整個身體倚在門框上，全身赤裸，頭髮有幾滴水珠低落，帶著一種他們飢渴地脫光彼此之前會有的陰暗眼神。

「留下來沖個澡。」尼爾低聲說。「我可以教你幾句愛沙尼亞語。」

他下意識地放開握著門把的手，轉身朝向他。「在浴室裡面教？」

「在浴室裡面教。」他說著勾起嘴角。「這次可以換你操我。」

他該說 _不_ ，該提醒他按照計畫時程表奔跑，而不是像個被私慾沖昏腦袋的菜鳥，耽誤哪怕一個鐘頭的時間，將遵守的工作原則摧毀殆盡。但尼爾站在那裡，手握著陰莖淺淺擼動，毫無畏懼地直視著自己的眼睛。他為這景象嘴裡發乾，胯下有著熟悉的緊繃感，他不在乎學習什麼語言，也不在乎他眼前的人是自己抓不住的熱氣或煙霧。他可以現在就佔有他， 像他不久前操進自己身體一樣操開他，聽他的聲音，重新感受他的體溫，深深埋進他的體內。天還沒暗，他不需要太久的時間，距離塔林還有一些時間，他們能夠把握的、生命存亡之餘稍微偷閒的時間。

「不錯的提議。」他說道。「我們該從哪裡開始？」

尼爾滿意地看向他。「先把你的衣服脫了，」他舔了嘴唇。「然後把床頭櫃的潤滑液拿過來。」

他笑著搖搖頭，一邊解開褲子拉鍊、皮帶、上衣的鈕扣，手上的錶，直到它們全都再次落到地上，握起那罐半滿的透明瓶罐，朝尼爾的方向慢慢走去。

那張照片仍舊落在他們的衣物之間。直到離開塔林，離開奧斯陸，離開德隆海姆，直到史托克市戰役結束的很久很久以後，他才重新在尼爾的背包裡面看見它，想起他說過的話，凝視那張照片的樣子，才真正意會到那兩道黑影所代表的意涵。

Fin


End file.
